


Первый раз самый простой

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Natasha's dating service, Pierce still planned the whole thing, Pre-HYDRA Reveal, Rough Sex, Rumlow is a dickbag, Shower Sex, Spiked eggnog, Steve is a guppy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Стив, наконец, сдается и зовет кое-кого на свидание. Этим человеком оказывается Рамлоу, который считает жизненно важным заставить Стива заработать это первое свидание. На второе он соглашается быстрее.





	Первый раз самый простой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Time is the Easiest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2744282) by [Runlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runlights/pseuds/Runlights). 



— Ты позвал Сару из айтишников на свидание?

Стив одарил Наташу пустым взглядом, старательно сдерживая улыбку от ее бесконечной вереницы молодых женщин, которых ему полагалось звать на свидание. Она была настойчивой, это он признавал.

— Нет, Наташа, — мягко ответил он, пока они шли по коридору к раздевалкам. — Я останусь вечером дома.

— Ты каждый вечер сидишь дома, Роджерс. Ты трусишь, когда дело доходит до свиданий? Это легко и весело, тебе надо просто попробовать, — сказала Наташа, взмахнув рыжей гривой. Свидания для нее явно были давним хобби, и Стив задался вопросом, как она ухитрялась увидеть случайную девушку и решить, что та станет для него подходящей парой.

Или даже не подходящей парой, а просто девушкой, с которой ему нужно было самостоятельно разбираться. К несчастью, он никогда не имел в этом успеха, проведя чересчур много лет в тени куда более общительного человека.

— Сколько людей звало тебя на свидания?

Наташа, как обычно, ответила хищной улыбкой.  
— Больше, чем удалось позвать тебе, поверь мне.

Стив фыркнул и расчесал промокшие от пота волосы затянутой в перчатку пятерней.  
— И что, я просто подхожу к кому-то и спрашиваю, как насчет сходить со мной на танцы?  
Он прекрасно знал, что свидания сильно изменились и теперь проходили по совсем другим правилам.

— Ну для начала стоит сказать «Привет», — пожурила Наташа с лукавой улыбкой. — Затем пригласить девушку выпить кофе, или поужинать, или провести вечер в баре. Как только ты сделаешь это в первый раз, потом проблем не будет. Обещай, что попробуешь.

— Ага, ладно, — пробормотал он, не потому, что собирался это сделать, но потому, что отказ привел бы к ее приставаниям до конца недели. У него было слишком много бумажной работы, чтобы разбираться с ее ворохом имен и отделов ЩИТа, или даже названий кафе, в которые ему стоило заглянуть во время своей утренней пробежки.

Наташа одарила его одной из своих многообещающих улыбок и повернулась к двери в женскую раздевалку. Она собиралась проследить, чтобы он сделал это, так? Определенно. Она была шпионкой, и информация была ее коньком, к его огромному сожалению.

Стив тяжко вздохнул и вошел в мужскую раздевалку, где обнаружил, что большая часть ударного отряда Страйк уже ушла по своим делам. После возвращения на базу у них оставалось более чем достаточно занятий, включающих проверку оружия и экипировки, написание отчетов и обработку ушибов с порезами, полученных во время задания.

Ему нравилось работать со Страйком. Эти люди были дружелюбными, эффективными, хорошо обученными и отлично управляемыми своими командирами. Они были современнее Воющих Командос, но среди этих мужчин и женщин существовало братство, выработавшееся за годы совместной работы, товарищеские отношения, которые возникали между солдатами после долгих лет службы. В некотором смысле именно здесь он чувствовал себя на месте, несмотря на то, что держался на некотором расстоянии из-за своего высокого ранга и явного уважения страйковцев к нему. Это давно перестало его беспокоить. Он понимал, что между руководителем операции и исполнителями всегда будет лежать граница.

Он подошел к своему шкафчику и вбил код в замок, хотя вряд ли кто-то решился бы на воровство в разведывательной организации. Даже если бы кто и решился, информацию все равно не стали бы хранить в шкафчике с боевым снаряжением, давно позабытыми вонючими носками и изредка попадающимися порно-журналами. Даже двадцать первый век не изменил мужчин его возраста.

Его шкафчик был чистым, пустым, и в нем хранилась только его форма, гражданская одежда и душевые принадлежности. На дверце не было картинок, не было зеркала для любования собой, не было коллекции сувениров с разных заданий. Порой он заглядывал внутрь и думал, что его шкафчик может быть чьим угодно, настолько он был непримечательным. До тех пор, правда, пока он не вешал в него свою форму.

— ...Хантер достал билеты на субботнюю игру и спрашивал, не хотим ли мы пойти…

— ...Не, извини, ты же знаешь, как я люблю спорт, приводящий к постоянным повреждениям мозга…

— Ты просто не хочешь признавать, что футбол намного интереснее бейсбола, — голос Роллинза зазвучал ближе. — Но если добудешь билеты на игру в Нью-Йорке, я пойду.

Рамлоу вывернул из-за рядов шкафчиков, оглядываясь на своего заместителя.  
— Это потому, что ты самый большой и уродливый в мире любитель живого спорта.

— Мне нравится атмосфера, — защищаясь, ответил Роллинз, затем увидел его и кивнул. — Кэп.

— Привет, Кэп, — небрежно кивнул и Рамлоу.

Они оба были в одних полотенцах, явно только вышли из душа, однако их совершенно не беспокоило, что он стоял полностью одетый. Эти двое отлично ладили между собой, и Стива всегда удивляло, что Роллинз разговаривал в основном только с Рамлоу, в остальное время превращаясь в эффективную умную тень. Они были, наверное, самыми интересными капитаном с заместителем, с которыми ему доводилось работать. Рамлоу был любителем поболтать, а Роллинз был еще большим любителем послушать, к тому же они оба обладали сверхъестественной способностью общаться одними взглядами.

Стив подвинулся и поставил щит на пол, прислонив к ряду шкафчиков. Начал снимать форму, вешая на крючки до того момента, когда сможет отнести ее в стирку. Несмотря на попытку не слушать, он не мог не обращать внимания на разговор возле шкафчика Рамлоу.

— Знаешь, что тебе нравится? Гигантские руки из поролона. Сколько их у тебя уже? Наверняка хватит, чтобы устроить мягкую вечеринку у тебя в гостиной.  
Осторожный взгляд в ту сторону показал, что Рамлоу наносил свой дезодорант.

Роллинз нахмурился, но не стал отвечать на вопрос.  
— Что от тебя еще ждать.

— Что, повтори? Ты пойдешь на любую игру, где тебе удастся наложить свои грязные лапы на одну из этих поролоновых рук? Я правильно услышал? — Рамлоу, как обычно, не упускал возможность надавить, как только получал какое-то преимущество. Стив не сдержал улыбки.

Роллинз только бросил на Рамлоу уничижительный взгляд и ушел на другую сторону ряда, чтобы одеться. Видимо, на данный момент их шутливая перепалка была завершена.

Стив закончил снимать форму и сначала развесил ее по крючкам, только после это потянувшись к гражданской одежде, сложенной аккуратной стопкой на нижней полке. Переложив ее на скамью, он заметил, что чуть дальше на ней уселся Рамлоу, натягивавший брюки, и зацепился взглядом за свежую царапину на его плече, явно с только что прошедшей операции.

— Тебе стоит показать это врачам, — пробормотал Стив, снова нырнув в шкафчик за ботинками.

— Это просто царапина, — ответил Рамлоу, небрежно пожав плечами. — Ничего такого, с чем не справится большой мальчик вроде меня.

Она в самом деле не выглядела опасно. Стив видел более тяжелые ранения у других бойцов, но Рамлоу всегда казался ему очень осторожным. Тот был окружен аурой непобедимости, присущей многим мужчинам с лидерскими качествами, и дававшей им чувство уверенности в том, что они будут находится на пике своей формы в любой ситуации.

— Как ты ее заполучил? — спросил Стив.

Рамлоу широко ухмыльнулся, встав со скамьи, чтобы натянуть штаны на бедра.  
— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что поцарапался о дверь квинджета?

— Не могу сказать, что поверю, но раз уж ты настаиваешь на этой версии, — хмыкнул Стив. Ему нравился Рамлоу, тот вел себя с ним просто, но всегда профессионально.

— Ну, правда куда длиннее, и может выставить меня не в самом лучшем свете, — отозвался Рамлоу.

— Можем обсудить ее за выпивкой. — Стив густо покраснел, когда понял, что ляпнул. Ладно, хотя бы Наташа на него злиться не будет, он позвал кого-то на свидание, просто… Не милую девушку. Часть его почувствовала привычное воодушевление за этот приступ бунтарства. — Или… за ужином, если хочешь.

Рамлоу издал тихий щелкающий звук, который в памяти Стива делала его мать, чтобы выказать свое неодобрение, однако оценивающий взгляд, которым командир Страйка облизал его — стоявшего в одном белье — был полон одобрения, от которого у него запылали уши. Это было почти неприлично. Ему не полагалось чувствовать такое предвкушение от одного лишь взгляда, но, если бы он не осознавал, что они находятся в общественном месте, то наверняка позволил бы пальцам на ногах поджаться.

Их глаза несколько раз встретились, словно Рамлоу ждал, не начнет ли Стив нервно топтаться на месте. Когда стало ясно, что кроме густого румянца он никак не собирается показывать своего смущения, Рамлоу смягчился и небрежно натянул черную облегающую рубашку.

— Ты… просто ляпнул это, не подумав, так?

— Я… да, — честно признался Стив. Его уши продолжали гореть.

— Это очень мило и все такое, Кэп, но ты заслуживаешь кого-то более приличного, чем я, — сказал Рамлоу, словно они говорили просто о погоде.

Технически это не было отказом, особенно с учетом того, как он смотрел на Стива, надевая куртку и пару старых потрепанных кроссовок, совершенно не подходивших остальной его одежде. Было очевидно, что Рамлоу не беспокоило, что о нем могли подумать другие, и Стив признавал, что эта самоуверенность делала его еще более привлекательным.

— Так… — неуверенно протянул Стив, затем проглотил смущение и продолжил с осторожной улыбкой: — Это значит, что ты подумаешь?

Рамлоу явно удивился его настойчивости.  
— Конечно, я об этом подумаю, но ты пока поищи хорошего парня, если хочешь поиграть в эту игру.

Роллинз опять показался из-за угла, полностью одетый и готовый идти, явно не осведомленный об их разговоре. Он подождал, пока Рамлоу соберет вещи, и затем оба направились к выходу.

— Пока, Кэп, — Рамлоу помахал ему рукой. — Славные трусики, кстати говоря, — добавил он напоследок, и Стив только тогда понял, что все это время простоял в одних трусах.

И у него до сих пор не было свидания. Все равно, Наташа должна гордиться, что он все-таки кого-то позвал. В одном она оказалась права — после первого раза спрашивать было легче.

*

Джунгли Венесуэлы потребовали от них десантирования. Это была стандартная операция, и это был первый раз, когда Стив участвовал в задании конкретно с отрядом Рамлоу. Стив надел шлем и застегнул ремешок под подбородком. Затянул браслет коммуникатора на запястье, поднял ко рту, прислушиваясь к потрескиванию на линии. Ничего.

— Выделить пятый канал, — произнес он, двигаясь к хвосту квинджета.

— Пятый канал выделен, — отозвался за его спиной Рамлоу, тут же вернувшись к своему парашюту.

Стив огляделся, убеждаясь, что остальные бойцы заняты своей экипировкой, и ни один еще не подключил свои коммуникаторы.

— Рамлоу, — шепнул Стив, когда увидел, как тот поправляет воротник куртки.

Ему достался невпечатленный взгляд с укором за нецелевое использование канала связи, однако Рамлоу, по-видимому, счел это достаточно забавным, чтобы поддержать игру.  
— Знаешь, Кэп, это не только против правил, но еще и равнозначно обмену записками в классе.

Стив пожал плечами и направил на Рамлоу свою самую невинную и чарующую улыбку, продолжая держать коммуникатор возле рта.  
— Ты уже подумал над моим предложением?

— Ты уже поискал себе хорошего парня?

— Нет, — ответил Стив.

Рамлоу усмехнулся и прошел мимо него, чтобы хлопнуть по кнопке открытия рампы.  
— Тогда я все еще думаю.

Стив открыл рот, чтобы привести убедительный аргумент, но на канале зазвучали голоса остального отряда. Он уставился на Рамлоу, чьи темные волосы безжалостно трепал ветер, и почувствовал, как запылали кончики его ушей, когда тот ему подмигнул.

*

Стив ненавязчиво держал руки наготове, следя взглядом не только за движением штанги вверх и вниз, но и за выражением лица Рамлоу. Его пальцы касались перекладины, когда она опускалась к груди Рамлоу, и Стив слышал напряженное кряхтение, пока тот старательно выжимал свой предельный вес еще четыре раза.

Лицо Рамлоу начало перекашиваться от напряжения, но Стив не вмешивался, пока не увидел катящуюся по рукам дрожь, и тогда помог поднять штангу к стойке.

— Нет, я сделаю еще раз, — возразил Рамлоу. Он всегда старался сделать чуть больше, хотя и следил за соблюдением безопасности.

Стив подвинулся ближе, ткнувшись коленями в скамью, когда перекладина опустилась к груди Рамлоу, и тот изо всех сил пытался поднять ее. Подхватив штангу двумя пальцами с каждой стороны, он помог поднять ее, совсем немного, чтобы не обесценивать усилий Рамлоу.

В конце тот, тяжело дыша и вытирая пот полотенцем, самодовольно, но в то же время благодарно ему улыбнулся.  
— Спасибо, Кэп.

— Какие у тебя планы на завтрашний вечер? — Как и в первый раз, слова просто вылетели из его рта. Как и в первый раз, он смущенно покраснел, когда Рамлоу коротко хохотнул.

— Ты всерьез зовешь меня на свидание, когда я практически трусь носом об твой пах?

Стив залился краской и тут же отступил от скамьи, растирая ладонью загривок. Причиной его румянца был не только стыд, но ему хватило силы воли не метнуться на выход, даже когда Рамлоу сел и уставился на него.

Стив каким-то чудом умудрился широко улыбнуться.  
— Это «да»?

— На свидание или на знакомство с твоим пахом? — беспощадно спросил Рамлоу, грациозно поднявшись со скамьи и пристально его разглядывая. — Я подумаю, однако завтра я в любом случае занят.

— Ладно, попробую в другой раз, — сказал Стив, уверенный, что так и сделает. Чем больше Рамлоу его дразнил, тем сильнее ему хотелось посмотреть, куда это зайдет.

*

Лифт в ЩИТе был одним из мест, которые могли быть как совершенно уединенными, так и чрезмерно перенаселенными, в зависимости от времени дня. Единственной хорошей вещью в нем был завораживающий вид на Потомак в любое время суток. На самом деле, застать лифт полностью пустым в рабочие часы с девяти до пяти удавалось крайне редко, поэтому Стив почувствовал волну покалывания вдоль позвоночника, когда они оказались в кабине вдвоем с Рамлоу.

— Архив, — произнес тот, поправляя рулоны старых карт, которые они использовали для планирования операций.

— Так… — Это было похоже на танец, количество па в котором давно потеряло счет, потому что Стив использовал каждую подворачивавшуюся возможность.

Рамлоу, являя собой образец терпения, продолжал ему потакать.  
— С кем Романова свела тебя на этой неделе?

— Кажется, ее звали Таня, из финансового отдела, — коротко ответил Стив. Посмотрев на Рамлоу, он перевел взгляд на стеклянную стену лифта. — Сегодня чудесный вечер.

— Тебе стоит поработать над своими методами, Кэп, — с ухмылкой отозвался Рамлоу. — Такой ход хорош для женщин, которые не знают, что ты задумал.

— Я настолько очевиден?

— За последние три месяца ты звал меня на кофе, на ужин, в бар, в кино и на танцы. — За это время он не услышал ни одного прямого отказа, и это превратилось в довольно увлекательное занятие. Стив не был уверен, хотел ли Рамлоу продолжения затянувшейся игры или не был заинтересован в нем. — В следующий раз можешь позвать меня на игру в мини-гольф.

— Сейчас немного холодно для этого, — ответил Стив.

— Ничего, я не возражаю против холода, — сказал Рамлоу, перекладывая ворох рулонов в другую руку. — Приятно чувствовать, как холодная кожа нагревается под твоими руками.

Стив с трудом сглотнул и уставился в стену. В голосе Рамлоу прозвучало что-то похожее на нежность, подчеркнув непристойности, которые подразумевались такими действиями.  
— Пойдешь со мной на мини-гольф?

Лифт пискнул и остановился, двери открылись, и Рамлоу сверкнул улыбкой, больше подошедшей бы акуле.  
— Я подумаю об этом. Ты пока держи свои руки холодными для меня, ладно?

Стив смотрел, как он протискивается в двери лифта со своими рулонами. Он задумался, не придется ли ему провести остаток жизни с пересохшим ртом и горящими ушами.

*

Стив скрестил руки на груди, и вовсе не из-за холода, задержав взгляд на пленниках, захваченных Страйком после стандартной тренировки с новой экипировкой. Они оказались ближе всех в этой зоне и были отправлены в помощь приграничному патрулю, где поймали около двадцати человек, пытавшихся нелегально проникнуть в страну. Стиву было жалко этих людей, однако он понимал, что работа системы должна была поддерживаться.

Рамлоу подошел к нему, тихо ворча, и протянул исписанный от руки лист.  
— Это всё, чего мы смогли от них добиться, и скорее всего их имена записаны неправильно. Они не говорят по-английски.

Стив кивнул, просматривая список, и махнул бойцам грузить пленников по двум имевшимся у них квинджетам. Вот тебе и командная тренировка. Он-то надеялся оттеснить Рамлоу в лесок и отыграться за то, что тот избегал его в течение последнего месяца.

— Можно я куплю тебе горячего шоколада по возвращении? — Не стоило упускать появившуюся возможность, ведь так?

Рамлоу фыркнул и жестом отправил людей вверх по трапу.  
— Это зависит от того, подольешь ли ты мне в него ликера.

— Возможно, — ответил Стив с неуверенностью. Он не был поклонником алкоголя, потому что тот на него не действовал, а после семидесяти лет заморозки одного взгляда на цены хватало, чтобы не тратиться на него только ради вкуса.

— Ладно… Я подумаю. Как твои поиски хорошего парня?

— Не особо удачно. Мне нравится кое-кто, и это отвлекает меня от поисков, — многозначительно ответил Стив, переводя взгляд с иностранных каракулей на Рамлоу. — Ты согласишься на мое приглашение на ужин с кино?

— О, так теперь ты решил объединять предложения? — Рамлоу издал еще один тихий ворчливый звук и растер руки в перчатках. — В следующий раз ты предложишь бои голышом.

Стив переместился с ноги на ногу. Он бы не стал возражать против этого. Конечно, от картинки перед глазами у него опять запылали уши. Рамлоу давно не удавалось вызвать у него такую реакцию. Их игра, очевидно, снова становилась интересной.

Один из задержанных бросил на них испуганный взгляд, и Стив с трудом удержал на лице серьезное выражение, что осложнялось ощутимым жаром, исходившим от его ушей. Рамлоу практически ко всему относился с непробиваемым хладнокровием. Он пристально уставился на этого пленника.

— О, не вздумай теперь притворятся, что не знаешь английский. — Рамлоу был что-то с чем-то. Стив не смог сдержать улыбки. — Оказаться приглашенным на свидание Национальным Достоянием — это первая строчка в Путеводителе для Одиночек, в разделе Чудес Света. Топай. — Последнее слово было подчеркнуто пальцем, ткнувшим в сторону квинджета.

*

— Вот, Кэрол попросила передать тебе, — сказал Хантер, протянув Рамлоу лист бумаги, пока они все сдавали вычищенное оружие в арсенал. — Кэрол из бухгалтерии, а не Кэрол из статистики. И не Кэрол из службы безопасности. И не Кэрол из отряда Эхо.

Никому не приходило в голову, как много людей работает на ЩИТ, пока имена не начинали путаться, и это всегда происходило перед обязательной рождественской вечеринкой. Множество людей должны были явиться туда, и не в одиночестве, плюс принести небольшой подарок на обмен (что было довольно неудобно с учетом того, сколько там собиралось народу), да еще наслаждаться происходящим. Те, у кого на данный момент не было второй половины или хотя бы друга, часто искали компании других сотрудников ЩИТа. Для некоторых это было чем-то вроде соревнования в попытке подцепить руководителей разных отделов.

Стива попытались пригласить уже двадцать два человека. Он вежливо отказал каждому из них, надеясь выловить Рамлоу, но тот теперь использовал новую тактику, постоянно окружая себя толпами людей. Они могли пойти как коллеги, безо всяких иных причин, однако командира Страйка тоже заваливали приглашениями.

— Кэрол из бухгалтерии — такая крупная девушка с хорошей… эээ, улыбкой?

— Нет, это Кэрол из статистики, — благодушно отозвался Хантер. Парень обладал сверхъестественной способностью различать людей. — Кэрол из бухгалтерии потеряла кота два месяца назад.

Рамлоу бросил на Хантера полный подозрительности взгляд, затем начал укладывать в сейф винтовки, пистолеты и гранаты.  
— Откуда ты вообще об этом знаешь?

— А, она рассказала мне о Фрэнки в столовой. И еще она сказала, что хотела бы знать ответ до конца дня. Ты же вообще идешь на вечеринку, так? — Казалось, Хантер всерьез был обеспокоен его ответом.

— Да, я не могу второй год подряд ссылаться на пищевое отравление, как бы мне ни хотелось. Может быть, мне удастся подцепить какой-нибудь вирус? Только не птичий грипп. Может быть, остановиться в этом году на столбняке?

— Наступал на какие-нибудь ржавые гвозди в последнее время? — Хантер был умным парнем и умел подыгрывать начальству.

— У меня еще есть время наткнуться на один, — задумчиво ответил Рамлоу.

Стив пытался не расплыться в улыбке, зная, что Рамлоу, как и большинство бойцов Страйка, был болезненно закрытым человеком. Они держали свою личную жизнь под замком, что не было удивительным с учетом того, как они все рисковали ради безопасности страны. Рождество было единственным крупным событием для сотрудников ЩИТа, и Трискелион всегда преображался, примеряя праздничное настроение.

Стив улыбнулся, когда Рамлоу с Хантером вышли, и продолжил возиться с пистолетом и ножом, которые часто брал на задания. Его щит всегда оставался при нем, и никто не пытался снять его со спины Стива, когда он развернулся и просочился сквозь остальных бойцов, ждущих очереди расписаться за свое снаряжение.

Он получил еще два приглашения на вечеринку, прежде чем догнал Рамлоу с Хантером, но к ним присоединился еще и Роллинз. Первые двое, похоже, теперь о чем-то спорили.

— ...Но там будет гоголь-моголь. Кто подливает спиртное в гоголь-моголь на корпоративной вечеринке?

— Правительственное агентство, полное шпионов, вот кто, — тихо проворчал Роллинз.

— Но это же гоголь-моголь, — проныл Хантер.

— В любом случае, не подпускайте меня к этой штуке. Я начинаю после нее распускать руки, — сказал Рамлоу. — Без разницы, алкогольной или нет.

Стив встрепенулся от этой информации, застыдившись, что в некотором смысле нарушает личное пространство Рамлоу. Однако быстро понял, что это не так, когда тот бросил на него через плечо быстрый взгляд, словно проверяя, что он был достаточно близко, чтобы услышать этот пикантный факт. Значит, все уловки Рамлоу вели именно к этому? Стив одарил его полным решимости взглядом.

В конце концов, на вечеринку Стив пошел один, что он сам считал наилучшим вариантом, потому что его шкафчик оказался завален таким количеством приглашений, что хватило бы дня на четыре отапливания его квартиры. К тому же, так было легче ускользнуть, не играя роль приличного человека для своего возможного компаньона, который мог бы захотеть похвастаться им. Так же его предупредили, что многие сотрудники рассчитывали подловить его под омелой.

В любом случае, это был интересный вечер, полный рукопожатий с людьми, которых он не знал, и даже с некоторыми, кого знал. Ник присутствовал в сопровождении Наташи в качестве «пары». Бартон играл роль Санта Клауса, организовывая массовый обмен подарками. Все пытались забрать у него подарок только для того, чтобы он пошел и взял другой у кого-то еще. К концу он решил, что полученные как минимум четыре одобрительных свиста в спину были абсолютно не уместными. Гоголь-моголь явно был щедро разбавлен алкоголем.

В конечном итоге он остался с розовым пледом. Тот был идеального размера, чтобы завернуть в него щит, чтобы тот не царапал пол под его кроватью.

Он бы уже сбежал к этому моменту, но он пришел на вечеринку, чтобы убедиться в правдивости заявления Рамлоу, что тот начинает распускать руки, напившись гоголь-моголя. Ладонь, расположившаяся на его левой ягодице, это заявление полностью подтверждала, как и весьма смелое сжатие.

— Ты не накинул свое одеялко, — произнес Рамлоу, разглядывая розовый сверток. Рука продолжила оглаживать тылы Стива, игнорируя возможных свидетелей. — Хотя бы в этом году они не заставили тебя играть Санта Клауса. Я голосовал за твою кандидатуру.

— Рамлоу… твоя рука, — выдавил Стив, и не от смущения. Они старательно поддерживали между собой физическую дистанцию, что на публике, что наедине.

— Что с ней?

Его пальцы, дразня, прошлись прямо по расщелине между ягодицами Стива, и он с усилием проглотил набранный в рот гоголь-моголь.  
— Она на моей заднице.

Рамлоу сначала посмотрел туда, чтобы убедиться в правдивости этих слов.  
— Хм, действительно. Смешно получилось. — Он сделал глоток. — Это отличная задница, Кэп. Я говорил тебе об этом раньше?

— Нет, ни разу, — ответил Стив, придвигаясь ближе к Рамлоу. Его правая ягодица тоже стала добровольной жертвой ощупывания. — Так…

— Не порть момент, Кэп, — Рамлоу зубасто улыбнулся. — Дай мне порадоваться твердости твоей задницы еще с минутку. Черт побери, она такая крепкая, как спелая дыня. Кто-нибудь играл на ней как на бонго?

Стив почувствовал, как порозовели его уши, и спас себя от ответа, допив остатки в своем бокале. Рамлоу распускал не только руки, но и язык. Теперь Стив начал с подозрением думать о том, чем еще подразбавили напиток, особенно когда руки Рамлоу обвили его за пояс, а щека прижалась к плечу. Он начал покачиваться, словно танцуя, или пытаясь притереться к его бедру.

— Значит, гоголь-моголь, да?

— Ага, стоило все-таки выпросить контракт в Норфолке, — радостно согласился Рамлоу. — Ты держал руки холодными, как я просил?

— Нет, они довольно теплые. — Стив чуть сместился от того, что Рамлоу буквально повис на нем всем телом. Он с легкостью мог его удержать, но тот стоял, выгнувшись под таким странным углом, что люди начали посматривать на них с удивлением и смешками.

— Просто позор, — ответил Рамлоу. А потом захрапел.

*

Январь для всех был довольно вялой порой, даже для разведывательного агентства вроде ЩИТа. Заданий было меньше, тренировок — больше. Для людей, привыкших к высокому уровню активности, это время было самым скучным, они становились дерганными. Но еще январь был лучшим временем для торговых автоматов в здании, потому что после Рождества оставалось мало денег на дорогие продукты, и приходилось останавливаться на дешевых перекусах.

Стив засек Рамлоу, нажимавшего на кнопки, и шагнул к нему скорее от любопытства, чем от желания купить что-то для себя. Он улыбнулся и покачал головой, когда Рамлоу, дразнясь, пошуршал свежедобытым пакетом соленых орешков.

— Ты понимаешь, что они выйдут куда дешевле, если купить большую пачку в супермаркете? — спросил он.

Рамлоу ответил ему испепеляющим взглядом.  
— Иди в ногу со временем, Кэп. Люди выбрасывают деньги на бессмысленные вещи и не смотрят на цены, если только это не телевизор, машина или домашний кинотеатр.

Стив с болью осознавал, что они живут в расточительное время. Это серьезно отличалось от его молодости, когда люди обходились тем, что у них было, чинили вещи, а не выбрасывали их. Ему оставалось лишь пожать плечами. Он бросил любопытный взгляд на содержимое автомата; он никогда в них ничего не покупал. Ему было слышно, как Рамлоу пережевывает арахис.

— Фьюри не намекал на какие-нибудь миссии?

— Неа. Я подозреваю, что он все еще прячется после того, как напился и поддался уговорам петь рождественские гимны, — Рамлоу произнес это со злодейской улыбкой. — У Роллинза есть видео.

Стив удивленно поднял брови.  
— И сколько времени у нас осталось до того, как Фьюри заменит все наши телефоны?

— Думаю, нам выдадут новые где-нибудь через день. — Забросив в рот пригоршню арахиса, Рамлоу протянул пакет Стиву. — Орешек?

Стив с улыбкой взял предложенное.  
— Спасибо.  
Прожевав несколько штук, он признал, что они не так уж плохи.

— Знаешь, Кэп, ты начинаешь меня беспокоить. За весь разговор ты ни разу не позвал меня на свидание. Ты сдаешься? — Это в голосе Рамлоу прозвучал вызов? — Или ты наконец нашел того милого парня, которого искал? Или девушку, потому что я уверен, что Романова от тебя до сих пор не отвязалась.

Стив перекатил на ладони последние орешки и оглядел Рамлоу, затем выпрямился и развернул плечи.  
— Нет, я просто обдумываю новую тактику.

Рамлоу выглядел искренне заинтересовавшимся.  
— О, расскажи, пожалуйста. Или это сюрприз, которого мне стоит ждать с нетерпением?

Он забросил в рот остатки орешков, вдумчиво прожевал их, вытирая соленую ладонь о штанину. Затем взял Рамлоу за рубашку и за ремень, приподнял его и всадил спиной в торговый автомат, нависнув над ним, используя каждый сантиметр их разницы в росте. Ткнув его пальцем в грудь, Стив агрессивно заявил:

— Теперь слушай, как все будет дальше. Ты пойдешь со мной на свидание. Ты будешь им наслаждаться. После этого, как только совпадут наши выходные, мы с тобой насладимся еще одним свиданием. Я понятно излагаю, Рамлоу?

Пакетик арахиса с тихим шуршанием упал на пол между ними, и Рамлоу уставился на Стива так, словно увидел его впервые. Стив по-прежнему вдавливал палец в грудь Рамлоу, но все внимание того занимали только его глаза. Они несколько минут пристально друг друга разглядывали.

— Понятно, Кэп, — наконец гортанно проурчал Рамлоу. Стив никогда раньше не слышал его таким. — Тогда сегодня. Забери меня в восемь из раздевалки, и посмотрим, всерьез ли ты это задумал.

— Всерьез, — ответил Стив, продолжая нависать над Рамлоу.

— Тебе стоит найти кого-нибудь получше меня. Какого-нибудь хорошего человека.

— Может быть, я не хочу хорошего. Может быть, я хочу очень плохого. — Он не знал, почему он это сказал, но он чувствовал уверенность и решительность в себе. Он собирался получить то, что хотел. — Может быть, я просто хочу тебя.

Рамлоу ухитрился яростно поцеловать его, и это было так неожиданно, что Стив распахнул рот. Рамлоу тут же воспользовался возможностью, укусив его за губу и скользнув языком внутрь, а затем отстранился и толкнул его. Стив все еще был удивлен поцелуем, поэтому отступил на шаг, позволив Рамлоу выскользнуть из его хватки.

— Ты на вкус как соленый арахис пополам с невинностью. Мое любимое сочетание, — объявил Рамлоу, подмигнув ему. — Восемь часов. Не опаздывай, иначе я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

С шутливым салютом Рамлоу ушел. Стив остался с рассыпавшимся арахисом, помятым торговым автоматом, вкусом соли и мяты во рту и стоящим членом. Рамлоу был чертовски хорош в умении быть плохим.

*

К восьми тридцати они добрались до опустевших душевых в мужской раздевалке, где так страстно целовались, что их губы были припухшими, а Рамлоу столько раз укусил его в шею, что Стив сбился со счета. Он ухитрился включить воду под предлогом, что они пришли помыться, и прогнать этим любой персонал, который мог прийти убраться. Как будто закрытая и запертая дверь была недостаточным предупреждением, чтобы им не мешали.

Рамлоу распускал руки, и жжение от скользнувших по спине коротких ногтей заставило Стива довольно охнуть. Его собственные руки быстро упали вниз, он подхватил Рамлоу под бедрами и вздернул его вверх, придавив к кафельной стене всем весом. Их рты сталкивались больше зубами, чем губами в ненасытной жажде, какой он никогда раньше не испытывал, крутившей его нутро таким сильным возбуждением, что он боялся потерять над собой контроль.

Рамлоу определенно был более опытным, и, хоть это происходило грубо и быстро, пусть и горячо, но при этом сопровождалось мягкими жестами и тихими горловыми порыкиваниями. Стив вздрогнул, когда Рамлоу обхватил его бедра ногами и зацепился стопами под его коленями. Это движение так прижало их друг к другу, что теперь нужно было совсем немного усилий, чтобы тереться стоявшими членами.

— Давай, Роджерс, не тяни, — прорычал Рамлоу ему в ухо, тут же прижав бедром его член. У Стива перед глазами вспыхнули звезды от того, как хорошо это ощущалось.

Он послушно качнул бедрами, но, скорее всего, с куда большим энтузиазмом, чем от него ожидалось. Дразняще нажав членом на вход, он заработал стон и новые царапины на плечах, застонав в ответ. Его горячее дыхание ласкало скулы Рамлоу.

— Нам не надо?..

— Нет, заткнись и двигайся, — рявкнул Рамлоу. — Я хочу этого, как и ты.

В нетерпеливом тоне Рамлоу было нечто, сумевшее убедить его даже сквозь марево возбуждения, что они оба едва цепляются за остатки контроля. Стив толкнулся в Рамлоу и застонал куда громче, чем хотел, почувствовав окруживший его влажный жар. Он мог только дышать, проталкиваясь в Рамлоу, который извивался и тихо ругался ему в ухо.

— Ты?.. — Ему нужно было знать.

— У меня было достаточно времени, — ухмыльнулся Рамлоу, качнув бедрами так, что у Стива вымыло из сознания все комментарии, которые он мог попытаться выдать.

Для разговоров не осталось времени, и он к этому моменту почти полностью уплыл. Начав двигаться медленно, он быстро набрал темп, когда удовольствие, подобно лаве, растеклось по его нервам, и становилось только слаще от того, что Рамлоу двигался вместе с ним. Это длилось до тех пор, пока Стив не придавил его к стене в желании прочувствовать это до самого конца.

На его плечах больно сжались пальцы. В ухо полились бесконечным потоком непристойности, когда он прижался горящим лбом к прохладной плитке. Его ощущения даже близко не стояли с тем, что он себе представлял.

Рамлоу ответил на его торопливость довольно грубым рычанием и новой волной борьбы, чтобы толкнуть его еще дальше. Стив почувствовал сначала зубы на шее, затем губы, и обжигающий укус боли усилил удовольствие так, как это ощущалось только на поле боя. В сексе ему это понравилось намного больше.

— Боже, Рамлоу, — прошипел он между рваными вдохами. В ответ донесся только понимающий смешок.

Стив не удосужился смягчить хватку своих рук на бедрах Рамлоу, впившись ногтями в его кожу, чтобы добиться от него такой же реакции. Они с гордостью будут носить свои синяки столько, сколько те продержатся. Стиву было интересно, какими выдумками Рамлоу будет объяснять происхождение своих.

Их страсть достигла пика, когда руки Рамлоу сжали задницу Стива, так сильно придавившего его грудью к стене, что на ней треснула плитка. Они стонали между вдохами, и Стив двигался с такой сумасшедшей скоростью, что у Рамлоу не было иного выхода, кроме как отчаянно цепляться за него, подпрыгивая вверх и вниз, задыхаясь от наслаждения.

Они закричали в унисон, когда их тряхнуло в оргазме, и Стив вздрогнул от неожиданного влажного тепла между их животами, не имевшего никакого отношения к душу. Его собственный вклад в происходящее вынудил Рамлоу выгнуться и вжаться задницей в его бедра. Если бы Рамлоу не был в такой хорошей форме, Стив бы забеспокоился о его сердце, учитывая, как заполошно тот дышал.

Он прижался лбом к стене, тяжело дыша и смакуя полноту победы после многомесячной охоты. Прижав ладони к кафелю и найдя самое холодное место за пределами водного потока, он дал им остыть, пока Рамлоу выравнивал дыхание.

А потом он сжал холодными ладонями его задницу.  
— Ах ты ж зараза! — с нежностью выругался Рамлоу. Ладони Стива быстро нагревались обратно.

Стив подвинулся и дал Рамлоу спустить ноги, позволив воде смыть беспорядок, собравшийся на их животах и потекший по бедрам любовника. Пропустив пальцы через волосы, он ухмыльнулся своей победе и полученному трофею, пусть даже Рамлоу все так и спланировал.

Кто знал, что достаточно было приложить его спиной об торговый автомат?

— Так… У меня есть пара билетов на «Вашингтон Кэпиталз» на следующую неделю, — небрежно сказал Рамлоу. — Хочешь пойти со мной?

— Агент Рамлоу, неужели я слышу приглашение на свидание?

— Технически ты уже потребовал второе, когда назначил первое, так что я просто выбираю место. Тебе нравится хоккей? — Рамлоу шагнул к нему, самоуверенный как никогда, и одетый в три засоса.

Стив пожал плечами, не имея ничего против.  
— Как ты достал билеты?

— О, я знал, что у Пирса есть сезонные билеты, и подозревал, что он отдаст парочку во время обмена подарков. Все боятся, что он уволит их, если они примут его подарок. — Рамлоу нагло ухмыльнулся. — Я не рискую, когда не уверен в исходе.

— Полагаю, тогда с нашим вторым свиданием решено, правда, первое еще не закончилось. — Стив бросил на Рамлоу тяжелый взгляд. В ответ тот качнул бедрами и скользнул пальцами по его груди, шагнув к выходу. — Мы едем ко мне.

*

Роллинз был откровенно возмущен тем, что на хоккейный матч пойдет Стив. Тот узнал об этом из пары разгоряченных споров шепотом во время тренировок с новым оружием. Он проверил эти знания привычным способом. В раздевалке.

— ...Какого хрена он сделал, что ты выбрал его вместо меня?

Рамлоу притормозил у края ряда, не сомневаясь, что Стив его слышит.  
— Я тебе не скажу, — пугающе хорошим голосом пропел он. — Купи мне торговый автомат, тогда, может быть, поговорим.

Роллинз нахмурился и выглянул из-за шкафчиков, глядя, как он шнурует кроссовки.  
— Он треснул по торговому автомату, чтобы бесплатно достать тебе орешки?

— Нет, но орешки в деле поучаствовали, — двусмысленно ответил Рамлоу и оттолкнул Роллинза. — Я добуду тебе дурацкую поролоновую лапу, или что они там будут продавать, уродливая ты морда.

— Ладно, но никаких дешевых пластиковых трубок, — проворчал Роллинз, вернувшись на другую сторону ряда со шкафчиками. — И мне нравится атмосфера!

Стив покачал головой в ответ на их перепалку и затолкал форму в сумку, подняв глаза на снимавшего полотенце Рамлоу. Синяки на его бедрах и груди стали желтыми с лиловыми вкраплениями, и Рамлоу носил их как знаки отличия.

Стив прошел мимо него, легко хлопнув Рамлоу по заднице.  
— Ты ведешь себя вызывающе.

Тот усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Жалеешь, что связался со мной?

— Нет, — с легкостью ответил Стив.

— Пожалеешь, — пообещал Рамлоу с акульим оскалом. — Дай только время. Тебе стоило остаться на стороне хороших парней, Кэп.

Стив хмыкнул и взъерошил Рамлоу волосы, просто чтобы было чем похвастаться.  
— Меня вполне устраивает плохиш, которого я зажал у торгового автомата.  
Помахав Рамлоу, он вышел из раздевалки, потому что собирался готовить ужин, после того как уболтал Рамлоу во время спарринга на тренировке прийти к нему. Он выучил способ, как завести Рамлоу и заставить согласиться на выполнение его желаний.

Он не видел воздушного поцелуя, отправленного ему в спину. Не видел и притаившегося за шкафчиками Роллинза, и многозначительного взгляда, которым обменялись эти двое.

Стив никогда не жалел, что связался с плохим человеком. Наверное, ему стоило начать делать это, когда всё вышло на свет, но он наслаждался этими месяцами. Он не отказался бы от них, даже после того, как выполоскал рот листерином раз шесть, выписавшись из больницы после провала проекта «Озарение».

Стив не отказывался и от орешков из торгового автомата. Они по-прежнему были чертовски хороши.


End file.
